


Barcelona

by officiallyriversong



Series: The Doctor and his Wife [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, How River and Clara become friends, Other, The Doctor and River flirt, Yowzah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallyriversong/pseuds/officiallyriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three weeks of being away from the Doctor, Clara goes on her first adventure with the Doctor and his wife River Song to Barcelona, the planet. When she gets separated and taken from the Time couple, something happens for her to see life as River Song. Perhaps the Doctor really did belong with River Song after all...</p><p>This is the story of how River and Clara became friends. Set between The Name of the Doctor and the return of his wife and The Day of the Doctor and the help of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was looking over my two stories I realized how drastic the change in Clara's attitude towards River was between the two stories I've already written. And so, I've decided that, that story needed to be told. Why Clara had such a turn around in her feelings towards the woman she originally felt had taken the man she loved away from her. I hope you guys like this, it shouldn't be a very long story. Enjoy! x

Three weeks had passed for Clara.

Three weeks since Trenzalore.

Three weeks since the return of River Song.

Three weeks since she had lost the chance of being with the Doctor.

 

She sighed and ran a hand through her long dark hair. It wasn't that she wanted to hate River Song. It was just that she had traveled with the Doctor for so long that it hurt her to think that she now had to share this amazing, talented man. In reality, she realized, River was sharing him with her.

She frowned at the thought and rolled out of her bed, getting ready for the day. The Doctor was due in two hours and she knew an adventure was not far off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Doctor, no. I've told you once, and I’ll tell you again, I will do the driving. Heavens knows, we’ll end up three years late picking her up if you drive.” River sighed, pushing him away with her hip.

He growled and reached for her waist, pulling her away from the controls. “River! She’s my ship, not yours!” he said exasperated.

She turned in his arms, crossing hers and glaring at him. “What happened to, “What’s mine is yours, honey.”? Or where you only telling me that to shut me up?” She frowned and raised her delicately arched eyebrow at him.

The Doctor leaned his forehead against her’s and sighed. “Fine. What’s mine is yours. But you can’t drive her all the time. I want a go at driving my, _OUR_ , ship.” He corrected himself quickly as he saw River scowl.

She gave a reluctant nod and allowed him to pilot them to Clara’s residence.

 

In her mind River was trying to wrap her mind around the pretty young companion. She knew the Doctor had loved before her, but she wondered if perhaps she was being selfish in not allowing him to explore the potential of Clara.

 

 

As if he could hear her thoughts, which in this case probably wasn't too far off the mark, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

“Dearest one, my love, my life, my wife. Mine. You’re all I want and all I need. Enough.” He stopped her train of thought with a sweet kiss.

She sighed and let her body relax into his frame, finally pulling away and looking up at him with a smile.

“Right, shall we go find your companion?” she asked softly.

He kissed the tip of her nose, and smiled. “Our companion, River. What’s mine is yours, and all that.” He reminded her in a teasing tone.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, our companion.” She amended jokingly.

The Doctor nodded at the correction and went to the door.

“Clara Oswald, get your coat! It’s time for an adventure!” he called out of the doors.

“Him indoors…” River muttered, rolling her eyes again.

 

* * *

 

 

Clara ran to the TARDIS doors and hesitated a moment. She knew she’d have to prepare herself, for there would be another person on their adventures now. Taking a deep breath she opened the doors slowly and walked in, closing the doors tightly.

 

 

“Clara!” she heard the Doctor cry and was startled when he hugged her and spun her around.

“Doctor! Put the girl down and let her breathe.” A very feminine admonishing voice said.

The Doctor dropped her gently and stepped away, blushing.

“Apologies, Clara, I've missed you.” He said with a sweet smile.

River walked out from behind the console and stepped up, next to her husband.

“Hello again, Clara.” River said with a small careful smile.

Clara nodded at both the time travelers, a weary smile finally crossing her face.

“So where are we off to today?” she asked cautiously.

 

 

“Well River won’t let me take you to Atlantis. Something about how even with the breathing suit, it wouldn’t be able to handle your human biology. So I have no idea.” He said shooting a mocking glare to his wife, who merely stared at him in amusement.

“My apologies for not wanting to kill the companion, sweetie. By all means, take us.” River said with a raised eyebrow.

He blushed and looked down at his feet mumbling.

“What was that?” River asked, leaning into him.

He sighed dramatically, “I said, you were right and we shouldn't take Clara there.” He said petulantly.

Clara giggled and met River’s eyes, who gave her a bemused smile. After a few moments, River finally suggested a plan.

“I was thinking… Barcelona? The planet, not the country. We haven’t been there since the early days, and I think you’d get a kick out of the dogs with no noses.” River said speaking to both the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor clapped his hands in agreement and bopped River on the nose. “Barcelona. Wonderful choice, love. What say you, Clara?” he asked bouncing around.

Clara furrowed her brow and tilted her head in thought, nodding. “Planet of Barcelona. Where the dogs have no noses. And I won’t die of drowning in water. Yeah, sounds like a safe bet.” She finally agreed.

 

The Doctor laughed and twirled her around again. “Wonderful! River would you help with the driving?” he asked his wife sweetly.

River smirked at her husband’s pleading eyes and sighed. “Oh if I must!” she agreed, kissing away his remark.

Clara blushed furiously and looked away.

“Right, let’s go!” the Doctor said with a smug grin.


	2. Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well I got the second chapter out sooner than I thought I would. I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying my "The Doctor and his Wife" series. It makes me really happy and excited to write when I read nice things. So this is actually the first story I will have written without a script to reference while writing, so all dialogue is 100% me. Scary thought, that! Anyways, this is meant to be a short story between stories, and I really hope you'll all like it. As always, enjoy! x

The couple moved around the console, pushing and pulling various buttons and levers, in one of the most intricate dances anyone had ever seen. Clara sat on the steps, leaning her head against the bars, trying her hardest not to watch the two.

It still hurt her heart to see him so free with another person. Another woman. She knew better than to be jealous, but the way he looked at River made her stomach churn. As if he had been living in the dark and suddenly he could see the light again. Before River, Clara hadn’t realized how much of himself the Doctor was hiding from her. This gentle loving nature he now possessed, the way he caressed bits of River Song as the twirled around each other, it killed her.

 

“Clara? Are you alright? You look a bit pale.” River asked kindly.

 

It was hard not to want to like her. She was kind. She was pretty. She was incredibly intelligent. And the worst part was that she was perceptive.

Clara shook her head and looked down. “Oh uh, I just haven’t had any tea today is all.” She mumbled to her lap.

The Doctor popped up behind River. “Oh no worries, we’ll have tea on Barcelona. At least you’re not like River. She turns positively monstrous if she doesn’t have her tea…” he told her in a conspiring whisper.

River cleared her throat and glared at her husband who grinned at her playfully.

Clara covered her laugh with a cough as she watched the space woman huff and turn away from the Doctor who shrugged and winked at her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Right, we’re here.” River said as she pulled the brake lever.

The Doctor scowled at her, “I like the break noise.”

River sighed agitatedly, “It’s not supposed to make that noise. Even if it is a “brilliant” noise.”

The Doctor huffed and crossed his arms like a child.

River turned away and looked at Clara. “Alright, why don’t you do the honors and open the door?”

Clara nodded and skipped towards the doors, flinging them open. “Oh!” her surprised gasp came out.

She turned and looked at the smiling couple walking her way.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” River murmured, standing next to her.

The Doctor made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, as he threaded his fingers through River’s.

Clara nodded as well and stepped out onto the lush green grass. Barcelona was like something she could only dream of. The grass was the deepest green she’d ever seen, clearly an alien color to Earth’s. The sky was lilac, and the water shimmered with crystals, hitting the pinkish sands. The town that lay before the trio was an eclectic mix of past and future architecture and pulled the group towards it.

“Come on then, there’s a little tea shoppe not far from here. Ooh River, do you think they’ll have those little biscuits with the Jammie Dodger fillings? They’re amazing Clara, I ate twenty three when I brought River here on a date.” The Doctor spoke quickly and without breathing.

 

Both the women stopped and stared at him incredulously. The Doctor turned a bright pink and he scratched at his ear, a nervous habit he had picked up in his eleventh regeneration.

 

 

“What?” he asked shyly.

River smiled and ran a hand through his hair gently, “Do you ever shut up?”

Clara looked into a shop; ignoring the sweet touches given to the man she loved. Anger coursed through her again and she took a deep breath, steadying her heart once more.

“So, tea?” Clara snapped at the couple.

The Doctor looked surprised at her tone, while River looked away looking contrite. “Um… right. This way, Clara.” The Doctor said offering his arm to her and River.

River quickly took his arm and so did Clara, who wanted the Doctor’s attention.

 

* * *

 

 

As childish as it was, she started going down memory lane to stories of their adventures before River had come back.

“Remember that little town we had to save? On New New Athens? They threw us a party, and gave us a room to stay in while we were there. Only they only gave us one because they thought we were married.” Clara said laughing.

The Doctor grinned and nodded eagerly, “Oh yes! And there was not a way to explain that you were my friend and so we had to accept the room since the TARDIS decided that it was going to lock us out. A good thing I don’t sleep as often as humans, or that would have made an awkward night.”

River sat there quietly, with a small forced smile on her face as she stirred her tea gently. She listened quietly, not really caring for all the stories were the Doctor had to pretend to be someone else’s husband. But she kept quiet.

Clara could see on the older woman’s face the effect her stories were having on her. The bigger part of her rejoiced in her unhappy face. The smaller part of her felt bad for it. The melancholy look didn’t sit well in her.

Of course, as always, the Doctor was oblivious at what was happening. And then he began to tell the story of the time Clara had snogged him.

“Isn’t that funny River? River?” the Doctor asked shaking her.

“I’m sorry, what was that sweetie?” River asked faintly.

“I said, isn’t it funny that Clara and I snogged.” He said obliviously.

River gave him a tight grin. “I need to use the loo.” She said stepping away from the table.

The Doctor shrugged and leaned back, crossing his ankles with a smile.

Clara had seen the effect of that story on River and her heart was gleeful.

 

_“Maybe you don’t need to wait for him to leave her, she’ll leave him herself._ ” Her traitorous mind whispered.

 

She blushed at the thought as the Doctor shook his head.

“That was the first time I met you. But I guess, now that River’s taken your place in my time stream, it didn’t happen after all.” He remarked.

Clara grinned and leaned across the table, “We could do it again, you know? I don’t mind.”

The Doctor had his thinking face on, pondering over the offer. “Well… No, thank you. I think we’ll be fine.” He said after a moment.

They both sat there in silence, sipping at their tea and thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

River came running back, her curls more wild than before. “We need to go.” She gasped out.

Both the Doctor and Clara stood up quickly. “River, what happened?” the Doctor asked urgently.

“The Invidi Peregrinus. They’re here.” She said panting.

The Doctor straightened up and looked between his wife and companion. “Right. Got to get you safe.” He said nodding to Clara.

Clara shook her head in confusion. “Wait, what is a invidi peregr… that thing?” Clara asked.

“They’re a species that show you the exact life you want. They put you in the place of the person already there and make you live their memories so that you can see how it was they got there. On occasions, they even show you the opposite view. Like if there was someone you wanted to be with, they show you both the person you envy's view and the person you love's view. So you can see why they chose one another. And then they kill you for being envious. In whatever way they see fit.” River explained quickly.

The Doctor nodded as he assessed the situation. “Right, we need to get back to the TARDIS and go.” He said.

River looked at him in shock. “And leave all these people to defend themselves?” she asked surprised.

He shook his head, “I can’t risk Clara getting killed River.” He explained.

River’s eyebrows shot up. “So the life of _your_ companion outweighs the lives of the people of Barcelona?” she asked quietly in anger.

 

Clara gasped quietly in outrage, as if her life wasn’t important enough to keep safe.

 

The Doctor realized suddenly what he had said. “Wait no, that’s not what I meant.” He tried to explain.

River held her hand up. “Save it. If that’s what you really feel, then go. I don’t need your help.” River said with a pivot of her heel and she was gone.

The Doctor’s shoulders slumped as he watched her walk away from him. “I’ve messed up…” he whispered to himself.

Clara looked at him in surprise. “What?! Am I not important enough to save anymore?” she seethed.

He shook his head and chuckled, “Oh no that’s not what I meant. I meant I should have explained to River that I needed to get you to the TARDIS before I went to help her. Of course you’re important enough to save.” He soothed his companion.

“Oh…” Clara said, a bit ashamed.

 

They suddenly heard blasts going off and the Doctor paled. “River!” he yelled running towards the door of the tea shoppe.

When they reached the door they saw the grey bodies of the Invidi Peregrinus thrown about the street and people running and screaming.

“RIVER!” the Doctor screamed.

All of a sudden a figure landed in front of them, with a gun in her hand.

“Shut up. I’m sure you’ve just signaled for more to come.” River snapped angrily.

 

Clara had never seen the woman angry at the Doctor. A part of her felt remorseful. It was her fault River was angry, and she didn’t know why she wanted to fix it.

 

“Sweetheart, please. I don’t want you to do this by yourself. I didn’t mean we weren’t going to help them. I meant, I needed to get Clara into the TARDIS before we saved people.” He pleaded with her gently.

Clara saw River’s eyes soften from grey to a flinty green, and she felt something grab her around the waist and cover her mouth.

It injected something into her neck, causing her to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, Invidi Peregrinus, literally means envious aliens in Latin. Don't judge me, I'm not creative enough to come up with a new species!


	3. Changing places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's taken me forever to post the third chapter! My family and I went on vacation and when we got back it got hectic at work as we tried to pull in all of our numbers. I'm hoping that I can finish this fic before the end of the week! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any suggestions please comment them to me. Alright, as always, enjoy! x

River and the Doctor fought quietly, up until the Doctor yanked River to him by her waist and crushed his mouth to her’s.

“Are we good?” he asked as he pulled away.

River gave a shaky nod of her head and looked up at him, grey eyes wide and unfocused.

The Doctor grinned and leaned down, pressing one last kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, now let’s get Clara to the TARDIS, and then you and I are going to save a planet.” He murmured to her.

River sighed and pocketed her gun. “Fine. Clara?” River paused as she looked around.

“Doctor, where is Clara?” River asked panicked.

The Doctor did a full turn and his eyes grew round. “Oh no… Clara?! Clara?! Where are you?” the Doctor yelled.

 

River threw her arm back, punching him in the arm.

“ **OUCH**! River that really hurt!” he snapped rubbing at his arm.

 

River hadn’t been listening and was pacing agitatedly. She kept pacing running dainty hands through her wild curls.

“How long has she been missing? What if something has happened to her? Doctor, if they have her, they’ll kill her by drowning her.” River said rubbing her hands over her face.

“Wait, how do you know that?” the Doctor asked surprised.

“Because they generally kill you in the person you envy’s biggest fear. And mine, just so happens to be drowning.” River said offhandedly, not paying attention.

The Doctor studied her a moment. “And that matters to Clara, because….?”

River whirled around and she threw her hands in the air. “Because she envy’s me. And once she’s lived my life, they’ll drown her.” She exploded.

The Doctor looked taken aback. “Envy’s you? But why?” he asked quietly.

“Because Doctor, she’s in love with you. And so, my love, they will kill her. We need to find her, and fast.” River said leaning her head against the wall.

 

Closing her eyes, she swallowed. Clara was about to relive the worst childhood ever and River could do nothing but hope they found her before they killed her.

* * *

 

 

Clara groaned as her eyes opened slowly in the faint light. She was aware of screaming, but the screaming sounded like a child’s.

“H-Hello?” She called softly in the dark.

 

“Come now, Melody. If you think this hurts, imagine what the Doctor could do to you.” She heard a woman sneer.

Finally finding her footing, Clara stepped towards the voice, shaking silently. When she found the woman and child, she felt sick. The woman had the girl wrapped in ropes, dangling over a pool of water. She would bark out questions, impossible questions, questions even Clara couldn't answer and when the little girl, Melody, answered wrong, she was forced underwater for long periods of time.

“Stop! Stop this!” Clara screamed, running out of her hiding place.

She ran at the woman in a dark suit and was surprised to find that she went right through the woman.

“I’m a ghost…” Clara murmured helplessly.

When they pulled the young girl out of the pool, her eyes where closed and her head drooped forward. Clara let out a soft sob.

 

She watched the girl in her day to day life.

Every day was some new kind of torture.

Every day was a new kind of pain. 

Every day there was a little less little girl, and a lot more psychopathic killer.

And every day, Clara felt drained from watching a little girl be turned into weapon.

* * *

 

 

River pulled her fist back and brought it back to the alien’s face. It let out a hurt yowl and scowled up into the woman’s face.

The Doctor stood behind her with a grimace on his face, “Is this really necessary, dear?” He whispered.

River didn’t make an answer of any kind, instead only glaring down at the being in front of her.

“Tell. Me. Where. She. Is.” River grounded out softly.

The fact that she wasn’t screaming made the Doctor shiver. At least when she screamed he could tell how angry she was. But this woman... This avenging angel kept her voice soft and even, and she had never scared him as much as she did now.

 

The grey eyes of the alien finally widened in worry when River pressed the cool muzzle of her blaster to it’s temple.

“Now, we can do this the easy way, or I can pull the trigger… You’re choice of course.” She assured with a mirthless smile.

“I don’t really want to kill you. My old man doesn’t really like it when I kill. So, where is Clara Oswald?” River’s even voice was cordial.

Finally, with a hard swallow, the alien opened it’s mouth. “The girl you are looking for, she has a lot of anger in her. A lot of envy. Even if I tell you where she is and you do find her, there is no promise that you’ll find her alive.” He warned her.

River didn’t say anything, only keeping her eyes trained on him.

“She’s about an hour north, away from town at a warehouse where we keep all of them. Everyone we’ve taken.” He finally said.

River nodded and strode out of the room, pulling the Doctor behind her.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to let him go?” the Doctor asked as he tried to keep up pace with River.

She shook her head in answer and stalked towards the TARDIS.

 

One thought ran through her head, and that was the hopes of finding Clara alive.

* * *

 

 

In the days that she watched Melody, Clara learned that she could whisper to her. Give her advice. Give her assurance. Give her love. She grew attached to the little strawberry blonde haired child.

And as the days grew colder, Clara watched sadly as little Melody became very sick. She was coughing, and alone on the streets of the city.

 

“I’m dying, but it’s okay. I know how to fix it.” Melody said as her hands began to glow.

She threw her head back and screamed and Clara watched in horrified silence. Finally when the glow faded, there stood another little girl in place of the other who rubbed at her skin.

 

 

Darker skinned and darker hair. But the same dangerous glint in her eyes.

Clara watched this girl grow alongside a strong willed red head and a soft spoken boy.

She saw her cause trouble. Saw her make messes. And never once saw her look sorry.

And then the day came… The day that Mels Zucker met the Doctor.

Her Doctor…

_"River’s Doctor."_ she reminded herself.

 

She watched the events of Berlin. A ghost amongst the group.

She watched Mels get shot and felt the heat of her tears gather again. She had learned to love little Melody. She had learned to love Mels Zucker and here now, she watched the little girl she had the chance to watch grow, die once again.

 

“ _ **WHAT**_?! _Wait_ … _**WHAT**_?!” Clara said in surprise as the light faded and the familiar head of golden curls popped back.

 

She watched as River grinned brightly back at the transfixed group.

Watched her run to the mirror to admire herself.

Watched her flirt with the Doctor.

And watched the Doctor lovingly watch her.

But also noticed as she watched that River still only looked at the Doctor with that same dangerous glint that Clara had come to understand.

She watched River run to the back and fix her lipstick, and watched as she examined the gun without bullets.

She watched as River “attempted” to kill the Doctor.

And finally watched as River stole a kiss from the Doctor.

And for the first time in a long time, Clara felt nothing but wonder.

 

And then the Doctor was screaming and falling to the floor, and River was jumping out of the window.

She watched everything.

And she watched River give all of her life to the Doctor.

Watched the Doctor leave River in the hospital, alone.

 

No. Not alone.

She’d stay with her. She’d protect her.

And she did.

She made sure River would be okay, always.

 

She heard a faint crash but couldn’t tell from where. In her drug induced sleep, she couldn't discern in which direction the noise in the real world had come from.

Didn’t know she was being saved by the little girl she had saved.


	4. Saving Clara Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter, which is long and a bit light on dialogue. I'm sorry if you hate it, but it's really been one of my favorites to write. I will apologize now, I never actually expand the story arc behind my aliens. I just... I'm not very good at coming up with a cool story for them. But I hope after this chapter you'll love Clara. Or that you like how I made her woven into River's life. Anyways... Enjoy! x

River landed the TARDIS silently, and the Doctor ran out, running into some boxes causing a loud crash to echo throughout the warehouse. Instantly the couple were surrounded by large grey bodies. River pressed her back against the Doctor’s, who reached around and held her hand tightly in his.

“Sweetie… I can take them, but you’ll need to run. Remember that there are others we have to save. Not just Clara. I want to save her too, but there are people who have been here longer than her, people who don’t have much time left. We need to save as many as we can. Okay?” she whispered hurriedly.

“Okay.” The Doctor said with a breath.

He turned quickly and pressed a quick kiss to her temple and waited for River to begin shooting. He knew she wouldn’t kill anyone, she would stun them.

He trusted her.

And then the first blast went off, and he took off running towards the double doors, only briefly turning to glance at his wife and he stared a moment.

Stared at the muscles in her back that twitched with her graceful movements. The way her hair danced around the delicate curve of her shoulders. How her arm and gun seemed to be one.

His wife!

He grinned and tore down the hall, and paused coming into the first room, turning off the machines that kept everyone in their sleeping states.

 

He ran around checking everyone’s life force, and River popped in.

“Oh good, so I bought us about ten minutes. Need a hand?” she asked as she brought out her sonic screwdriver with a small smirk.

The Doctor winked at her in answer and she quickly got to work.

* * *

 

 

Clara watched River cry when she realized that not only the Doctor had left her, but so had her parents.

She watched the self-loathing and self-harm River inflicted upon herself.

Never purposely laying a blade against her golden skin, but always, always getting into fights when she needed to feel numb.

At night, Clara would sit in bed with her and whisper words of encouragement. Whispered that her parents loved her. Whispered that the Doctor loved her. And how amazing she would be one day.

When River had her night terrors, Clara would pass her hand through the golden curls and calm her.

When River flirted her way through the universe, Clara stood back and watched in amusement, knowing the Doctor would forgive his young wife for her indiscretions.

 

And then she watched the Doctor come back for her.

Saw the doubt on River’s face when he whispered words of love.

Saw the Doctor fighting to show this amazing woman how much she meant to him.

But oh was he careless! Only he could compliment and insult at the same time.

She watched as River finally gave herself to him.

Her love and trust.

 

 

She left them when they made love for the first time. Her little girl didn’t need her for that, River was over the moon and her face held the biggest brightest smile Clara had ever seen.

 

Clara watched the adventures and the dates.

Watched the Doctor strut like a peacock for River.

Watched River slink and simper for the Doctor.

Watched them save the universe and planets.

 

Saw the way River looked longingly at children when the Doctor wasn’t looking.

Saw the Doctor look longingly at children when River wasn’t looking.

Watched them both spend many Christmases at orphanages with children who looked at them longingly when neither were looking.

Clara smiled sadly, in memory of the anger that her spirit daughter, because that’s what she considered River now, had when a doctor (not **_THE_** Doctor) told her that the possibilities of her ever having children was almost non-existent.

Saw the sadness on the Doctor’s face as River told him the news with an air of indifference.

But Clara could see past the mask.

She could see the damage.

 

She saw Amy and Rory on their adventures.

Laughed when the parents found their daughter and son-in-law in compromising positions.

Loved when Rory would hold River when she cried, because even this old River Song was a daddy’s girl.

Enjoyed when Amy would tell the Doctor stories of when River was young.

Snuck away when the time couple were finally left alone.

And cried with River when she finally let herself cry, after the death of her parents.

 

True she didn’t feel the same for the Doctor anymore.

Not when she loved River as much as she did. This was the little girl she had known since infancy.

 

The adventures started getting a little sadder.

The Doctor wouldn’t remember some date.

Or one of their anniversaries.

On occasions he would forget that River couldn’t always take care of herself, leading to River occasionally being a bit worse for wear.

But she saw the Doctor still loved her.

He would kiss her sweetly, albeit awkwardly. But sweetly.

 

She left when they made love for the first time. But came back when the Doctor left because her little girl needed her this time, her face going pale with the realization that their time was almost over.

 

 

She had seen who River was and now realized that it wasn’t River who didn’t deserve the Doctor.

It was the Doctor who didn’t deserve River.

Because now they were going on adventures with younger Doctors.

Doctors who were mean.

Doctors who said things that hurt.

Doctors who didn’t realize how important River was.

Doctors who ran away after their first kiss.

Doctors who forgot who River was.

 

Clara watched River stoically take any verbal abuse from the younger Doctors.

Until the day when this face saw her for the first time.

River smiled and flirted and flounced but once in her cell she broke down into tears.

And Clara held her and whispered loving words to the broken woman.

 

They got to adventures with the tenth face.

He was a little surly in the way he spoke to River, always looking at her as if she were a ghost. Like it hurt to look at her.

 

And then one day the Doctor, their Doctor, came back. Dressed to the nines, a little haggard in the face but smiling brightly at his wife.

River dressed in a beautiful dress that looked painted on.

Clara cooed to her how beautiful she looked and watched River touch her cheek where Clara had pressed an affectionate kiss there.

When River bounded down the stairs in her heels she watched the Doctor who looked sad and resigned light up.

He lit up and smiled pulling River towards him, kissing her properly.

Clara nodded her head in approval.

 

“So, where are we going tonight?” River asked excitedly.

The Doctor’s eyes dimmed slightly. “The singing towers of Darillium. I know I’ve been promising you for ages…” his voice cracked a bit.

River too excited to hear the sadness, squealed excitedly.

Clara’s eyes grew wide with amusement. Never had her spirit daughter made such a noise.

 

 _“There’s a first time for everything…”_ she thought to herself.

 

The Doctor grinned in spite of himself and bopped River on her nose. “But first things first… Let’s take a quick trip down memory lane. We’re going to stop on Calderon Beta and get some chips.” He said twirling around the console room.

River laughed and gave her approval and Clara did too.

Clara remembered the first time they had been there. River was still young and doubted the Doctor’s love for her. She had thought that he brought another woman on board but when she came out of the wardrobe saw a second Doctor leaving.

“Two of you! Oh the mind races!” River said with implication.

The Doctor had grinned and shook his head.

 

Realization dawned on Clara on what was about to happen as she watched River run into the wrong TARDIS. She stood at the door and watched the exchange with a small smile.

 

 _“Oh River…”_ Clara said with a laugh.

 

Finally the couple got into the right TARDIS and flew to their destination. Stepping out onto the planet Clara gasped in delight. The Doctor and River walked barefooted towards a blanket with a basket and wine.

River watched with fascination as the towers sang.

Clara watched the Doctor watch River with so much sadness and so much love.

“Beautiful.” The Doctor commented.

River made a noise of agreement. “It is.” She smiled.

He shook his head and turned her face to look at him. “No. You. You’re beautiful. So, so beautiful.” He whispered lovingly, tracing her face with his hands.

River’s answering smile dazzled the night and the blush left her looking shy.

Clara realized suddenly what was happening. This was the last night. The last night for River and the Doctor. Her heart ached as the tears slid down her face.

 

She left when they made love for the last time. Her little girl wouldn’t need her too much longer after this. Her time was fading and growing dimmer.

 

She waited for them to come back into the TARDIS.

Watched as the Doctor handed her a box that held a sonic screwdriver.

Heard River gasp in surprise.

And cried as the couple of time kissed for the last time on River’s doorstep.

* * *

 

 

The Doctor and River ran down the hall to the last doors and swung them open.

“Clara! She’s the only one in here, Doctor!” River said with relief.

The Doctor tried to turn off the machine and when it didn’t, panicked.

“Let me.” River whispered breathlessly.

River’s hands flew over the keyboard, manually turning it off. She had always been good with codes. Finally the machine turned off, releasing Clara.

“Clara, I’ve got you. Stay with us. Come on.” The Doctor said as he cradled her in his arms.

“River… no…” Clara cried softly in her sleep.

The Doctor looked at River in surprise and River’s eyes were wide.

“S-she just watched me die…” River whispered.

The Doctor’s quick intake of breath made River look away.

“We don’t have time, sweetie. We’ll talk about it later.” River promised.

The Doctor nodded and together the couple took their young companion back into the TARDIS.

 

They took off and parked in the vortex while Clara was attended to. Two hours later, her eyes fluttered open.

“W-where am I?” Clara’s hoarse voice asked softly.

River tilted a cool glass of water into Clara’s mouth gently. “On the TARDIS. Oh Clara… You had us so worried.” River said softly, as she brushed a tendril of dark hair off of Clara’s pale forehead.

Clara’s eyes finally focused and she saw her. River Song. The golden haired time traveling beauty. And quickly pulled her into a hug.

“Oh! You’re alright!” she said with happy tears running down her face.

Slightly taken aback River patted Clara gently on the back with a soft chuckle. “Yes, I am alright.”

Clara beamed and sat up. “I saw everything. Everything River! Or should I say Melody Pond? Oh you were, no are, amazing!”

The Doctor grinned as he came over to the women. “Course she is. She’s my wife.”

 

Clara glowered at the Doctor for a moment. Catching her angry stare, the Doctor backed up a bit with is hands held up.

“What? What did I do?” he asked in confusion.

“You never said goodbye. Ever. You just left her.” Clara hissed.

The Doctor looked down at his feet, ashamed.

River laid her hand carefully on Clara’s shoulder. “I have forgiven him Clara. He’s always and completely forgiven.” River assured the young brunette.

Clara smiled softly at River. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, River.” She said kissing her cheek gently.

 

She stood and walked over to the Doctor and hugged him. “You do right by her, or so help me God I will kill you myself.” Clara said with tears in her voice.

The Doctor laughed and saluted Clara gratefully. “And I’d let you!” he joked.

Clara laughed and leaned against the console. “I think I’m ready to go home. I’m so tired!” she voiced.

The Doctor and River both smiled and nodded.

“Of course! We’ll be there soon.” The Doctor said as he swung around the console.

River laughed, throwing Clara a wink and went behind him and fixed all of the mistakes earning a glare from the Doctor.


	5. So long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story has come to a close. Thank you to those who stuck through it and I really hope all of you enjoyed it. I will be starting another short story soon, that will be set between "The Day of the Doctor" and "The Time of the Doctor", because of the many requests! Alright my dears, read on and enjoy! x

The couple moved around the console, pushing and pulling various buttons and levers, in one of the most intricate dances anyone had ever seen. Clara sat on the steps, leaning her head against the bars, trying her hardest not to watch the two.

Because now she could really see it. The marriage between the two. It made her smile as she took another peek at them. She no longer felt jealous, and the way he looked at River made her grin. He looked at her as if he had been living in the dark and suddenly he could see the light again. Before River, Clara hadn’t realized how much of himself the Doctor was hiding from her. This gentle loving nature he now possessed, the way he caressed bits of River Song as the twirled around each other, it made her smile with her new found knowledge.

 

“Clara? Are you alright?” River asked with a smile.

 

Clara couldn’t believe she had ever hated this woman. She was kind. She was pretty. She was incredibly intelligent. And the best part was that she was perceptive.

Clara shook her head and looked down, smiling like a maniac. “I’m fine! I just realized I never got to see the dogs with no noses.”

River grinned and shook her head, “Oh they’re really not all that amazing. I could show you pictures of them one day.”

The Doctor grinned as he walked over to them and he wrapped his arms around River lazily. “They are cool. You just don’t know what you’re missing.” He said to his wife, who rolled her eyes.

Clara laughed and shook her head as she watched the couple together.

* * *

 

“Doctor, can you make some tea?” River asked softly.

The Doctor nodded and dropped a kiss to the crown of her head before moving towards the kitchen. When he finally left the room, River sat next to Clara.

“So, how much did you see?” River’s soft voice asked.

Clara bit her lip and looked down at her clasped hands. “Everything.” She whispered.

River nodded her head gently.

“You were so… broken. I saw how my dad was after he lost my mum… But that wasn’t anything to the pain you had. River, it hurt to see you like that. Like your whole world had ended. You should let him see you.” Clara said softly.

River looked over at her in confusion, “See me?”

Clara nodded, “See you. He needs to see behind the mask. He needs to see the damage, River.” Clara implored gently.

River swallowed shakily and closed her eyes, letting out a breath. Clara reached out and put her arm around the blonde, who laid her head on Clara’s shoulder.

“How?” River’s small voice asked.

 

 

Clara looked down at the lady in surprise.

 

“Cry. Scream at him. Let him see you have feelings. Be jealous. Be angry. Be you, River. He will still love you in the end.” Clara said.

River took a shuddering breath in and she lifted her head nodding. “Thank you. For everything.” River said with a small smile.

Clara grinned brightly back at her. “Of course!'

* * *

The Doctor came in at that moment with a tray, rambling and then stopping short when he saw the women staring at him.

He blushed brightly and then set down the tray. “Yes well… here’s the tea.” He mumbled.

 

Clara and River reached for their cups, smiling at one another over their cups.

“So, I got a new job.” Clara announced.

The Doctor and River smiled at her in question.

“At a school. I’m going to be a history teacher.” She grinned.

River clapped her hands, “Oh congratulations, Clara!”

The Doctor smiled and nodded, “I hope you have fun! When do you start?”

Clara drank the last sip of her tea, “Monday! Which means, next Wednesday we’ll have to make sure I can get back as soon as we can.”

“Oh, I can make sure of that!” River piped up.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling as the ladies giggled like school girls.

“Alright, we’re here! We’ll see you on Wednesday?”He asked hopefully.

Clara nodded enthusiastically. Clara and River linked arms and the Doctor followed behind them as they walked towards the doors.

 

“Best of luck, Clara Oswald!” River said with a smile.

“You too, River Song.” Clara said with a nod.

“Goodbye, Doctor! See you next week.” She said with a small glance at him.

The Doctor inclined his head in answer.

 

Clara ran across the street and when she reached the door, turned to look back at the Doctor and River. She could see them with their arms around each other, kissing. Grinning brightly, Clara pivoted on her heel and skipped into the Maitland household, finally at peace with the couple of Time.


End file.
